


I Have Feelings For You

by D_a_i_s_y_2_0_0_1_sandreia_0_4



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_a_i_s_y_2_0_0_1_sandreia_0_4/pseuds/D_a_i_s_y_2_0_0_1_sandreia_0_4
Summary: The story is about Ricky who is dating Nini and realizes he has feelings for Gina after she suffers an accident that may leave her unable to dance again. Unless Ricky is up for the challenge to help her and be by her side as he discovers why he can’t stay away from Gina.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction of hsmtmts hope you guys likes it. It’s kind of cringe, my grammar could be better and there’s a ton of rina fan fics out there but I hope you read mines.

He found himself casually starring at her, she was so beautiful when she danced. Ricky couldn’t quite understand why he sometimes looked at her that way. 

“Ricky?” Nini tapped his shoulder. “Oh hey” he nervously turned to face her. “Wanna practice some of our scenes?” She asked him. “Yeah of course, what scene do you want to start with?” He asked her. “How about we practice the kiss scene” she leaned in. “The wha-“ Nini kissed him. Ricky kissed back but he couldn’t help to wonder if someone specifically would watch him. 

Gina was doing her usual warm up, something about dance always made her feel happy and at ease, maybe it was because her dad would always dance with her when she was younger. He would pick her up and spin her around and they dance for hours on end. When she danced she always thought of him. She was doing her usual when she started doing some steps and thought if maybe just maybe Ricky was watching her, she looked for him in the room. She didn’t know why once in a while she thought of him, they used to be so close and then he got back with Nini and suddenly the talking was less and less. She missed the talks they had on those long nights. She brushed it off and took a deep breath, closed her eyes and she flew across stage she felt so liberated, but then she faced him...them. 

“Gina!” Ashlynn screamed. 

It hurts” Gina cries in agony. Ricky ran towards her “Hey! Gina ar- are you okay oh my gosh you’re ankle” he held her and tried to calm her down. “Everybody stand back give her some space, Gina honey you think u can stand?” “Ms. Jenn it hurts too much I don’t think I can” Gina cries out. “Okay, okay the ambulance is on their way and everything is going to be okay hun” 

2 weeks later 

“Hi guys” the theater kids ran to hug her. Ricky on the other hand waltz right up to her and wrapped his arms around her. A sense of relief passed through him. “Gina are you okay? I was so worried we were so worried! Uh what did the doctors say?” Ricky asked her. “Well um-“ Gina starts to tear up “the doctors say theirs a slight possibility I might never dance again and if I do... um it won’t be the same“ she wipes her tears away “but I don’t want to bring the mood down I just wanted to tell yah I’m okay and check in with you guys” she was so sad in the inside but she smiled at them either way. “Well we’re all here for you and we love you okay, so if there’s anything you need, don’t be scared to ask” Carlos hugged her as everyone else agreed and wish her better as they left. All that was left was an empty dance room where Gina stayed behind. “Nini I’ll catch up with you guys later, I just kinda want to talk to Gina you know, make sure she’s okay” Ricky said. “Yeah sure babe” Ricky lets go of her hand. 

“Hey, Gina”


	2. I Have Feelings For You Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back I couldn’t wait any longer to do part 2, too excited!! Anyways hope you guys stick with this story it’s only getting better! Hope you enjoy.

“Oh hey Ricky, I- I thought you left with the others” she said with hurt in her voice. “I just wanted to see how you were really doing, you can lie to the rest of them but, not to me.”  
“I forgot that you could always tell when I was lying.” She chuckled. He sat by her and asked “why don’t you tell me how you’re really doing?” “You know when I was little, before my dad died, we would always dance together, it was kind of like our thing. On school nights I would always wake him up and beg him to teach me to dance, and he lift me up and spin me around and my mom would wake up so angry. When I dance I feel like I still have him with me you know. Now that I can’t dance anymore ho- how do I know if he’s still watching me or if he’s disappointed with me. Now that I can’t dance anymore.” Ricky put his arm around her and hugged her. “When I auditioned for Troy, I thought I’m gonna make a fool of my self up on that stage, and then a few weeks passed and I was at a weak point and you told me at that skate rink “you have your own style” after that I carried what you said to me everyday on that stage. It really helped me get by that you believed in me when no one else would. I guess what I’m trying to say is I believe in you Gina, you’re dad believes in you and you’re gonna get get through this, and you’re gonna dance again because theirs no way in hell a beautiful dancer like you won’t to dance again.” She looked at him and smiled she tucked her head in his chest and said “thank you Ricky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked part 2 of the story tell me if I did any mistakes or if something doesn’t make sense. I don’t mind the criticism, just trynna get better😁❤️


	3. I Have Feelings For You Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here’s part 3 of I Have Feelings For You I hope you like it man.

3 weeks later

“hey, how’s Gina” Nini asked. “she’s doing amazing” Ricky chuckles happily. “That’s great” Nini said. A silence went on between them. These past few weeks Ricky and Nini been distant lately, something was off and Nini could tell. Nini tells him “I haven’t seen much of you lately, I miss you” Ricky says “yeah, I’ve been busy with Gina you know, she really needs me right now” he touches the back of his head as his eyes drift from Nini. Nini grabs his hands and tells him “We’re all Gina’s friends and I know she’s hurting right now and that she needs us, but I’m your girlfriend and I really miss you, can we just talk and go for a bite” “Nini I really can’t right now I told you Gina needs me I- I can’t just leave her” Ricky tells her. “Yeah Ricky she needs all of us. I haven’t seen you in weeks and you’ve been so distant lately and I just want to know if you still feel the same way you did on opening night” Nini nervously said. “Nini of course I still feel the same way, why would you even ask that” Ricky said. “I don’t know maybe because you’re kind of acting like-“ Ricky cuts her off “acting like what?” Nini’s eyes drift to her hands as she says “you’re acting like you have feelings for Gina” Ricky chuckles as he says “Feelings? For Gina What?! We’re just friends” it’s the way that Ricky’s tone changed as he said “just friends” Nini wasn’t blind and she’s noticed the way that Ricky looked at Gina. She knew that look all to well, he used to look at her like that. “Yeah just friends” Nini whispers as she walks away. Ricky saw her walk away she was drifting further and further he knew he should’ve ran after her but he didn’t, he just stood there and watched her leave. The things Nini said were lingering in his head, did he have feelings for Gina? He brushed it off and said “no way” but then he saw her on the floor with her face on her knees she was crying. His heart broke seeing her brake like that. “Gina! Wh- why are crying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reach the end then I hope you enjoyed the story I’m making. Please if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions please leave it in a comment below. Thanks guys❤️


	4. I Have Feelings For You Pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here’s chapter 4 I hope you like it, it’s longer than usual.

“Gina! Wh- why are crying?” he pulled her hands away from her face with one hand and with the other he caressed her. “I’m never going to be able to dance again, I- I can’t even make one simple step. Ricky, what am I going to do?” He never seen her so vulnerable he moved closer to her without thinking. Gina was always so strong compare to him, it hurt him seeing her brake like that, she was always there when he needed her, and this time all he wanted to do was hug her for hours, and be the one who’s there for her. Everything felt so weird, why did he care so much? Yeah Gina’s his friend, but why did he feel like punching a wall seeing her cry. “Gina, no, no don’t cry please I- I can’t stand seeing you cry, look at me you, you are the most amazing, strongest, girl I’ve ever met, if anyone can beat this is you, it’s so you! I will be here for you every moment you feel like giving up, every moment that you fall I will pick you up, every moment that you even consider doubting yourself I will be here for you” his hand now on her chin as he slowly lifted her head up. He said all those things so passionately and he meant every single word of it. She smiled and it’s was like every inch of anger he felt seeing her cry slipped away, he suddenly felt relaxed he never ever wanted to see her cry again. “Ah there it is” Ricky said. “What?” Gina said Ricky chuckled “you’re smile” Gina pushes him away “You scared me! But of course only Richard Bowen could make me smile like that” his eyes litt up, it was the way she casually said his name. He hated people calling him Richard, but when she said it, it suddenly didn’t seem all that bad. “Richard? Wait, how did you find out?” Ricky asked her. “I have my ways” she gave him flirty smirk. “Can you help me up?” She asked him. “Yeah, I mean yes sure” he lifted her gently his hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder. Gina was so close to him and he suddenly became nervous. He asked himself why was he nervous? Maybe it was because she was crying and he didn’t want to make her cry again, maybe it was because she was so close to him or simply because it was her because she was Gina. Gina looked at him. His heart skipped as he may made eye contact with her and locked his eyes on her. “Ricky, thank you for that, for earlier it was really sweet of you to say those things” her eyes locked on his, her heart was beating fast, feelings she put away a very long time ago we’re suddenly rushing back. Was she imagining this? “You don’t have to say anything, I meant every word... Genevieve Porter” he smirked. He caught her off guard and they both fell to the ground laughing. “Hey! How did you find out my full name?” She asked him. “I have my ways” Ricky told her. She blushed when she suddenly realized he was on top of her and he was leaning in. Endless nights she spent thinking of Ricky, and endless nights trying to forget him, she buried those feelings she had for him why were they all back at once? Ricky was moving without thinking he couldn’t take his eyes of her. He said he didn’t have feelings for her, but he was looking at her and he thought about how beautiful she was, his eyes drifted to her lips all he wanted to do was kiss her so he leaned in. Right then and there, just for a moment it was just them two. 

“Ricky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope this means you read the chapter and hopefully liked it. If you have any questions or any suggestions or anything I should correct please leave a comment. Byeeee😁😁😁


	5. I Have Feelings For You Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come with another chapter it’s kind of long sorry🤷♀️ Please read it though guys and tell me anything I should fix or if something doesn’t make sense. I love the criticism honestly. This is the Rini episode.

Ricky backed away in shock, his eyes widening as he realized what he almost did. Did he really just try to kiss her just then? Did he really missed her that much, that he convinced himself that this was okay? Either way how can he even explain this to Gina, what would she think of him now? “Oh my God I’m sorry is just I’ve missed this, us talking like this...is like you get it you know, I- I miss you” Ricky said. 

“Ricky dont, you’re with Nini you should probably go and check up on her, I’ll be fine.” 

“Gina no, I wanna stay here with you, I’m sorry for what I almost did just now, I- I don’t know what happened is just you looked so beautiful and I don’t know it just kinda happened. An **impulse**! Please don’t hate me.” *Shit, impulse? What the hell am I saying. Did I just call her beautiful?*

“I could never hate you Ricky, but please, I think it would be best if you just go.” He left. 

“Why did you have to go and mess me up all over again Ricky?” her expression changed to a sad one. “I’m still just a toy you can toss away huh. Nothing’s changed, you haven’t changed. How stupid am I”

** 2 weeks pass by.  **

After that day it seemed like Gina was avoiding Ricky. It felt just like when they stopped being close again, he hated that. He was finally getting her back and now he was back to square one all because he tried to kiss Gina while being with Nini. *ugh I’m so stupid I’ve messed everything up with Gina, again!* he wasn’t even thinking about the fact that he almost cheated on Nini all he could think about was Gina and how he was going to win her over again. 

“I can’t loose her again” Ricky said. “Loose who?” Nini said chuckling 

“Uhh..Nini.... what are you doing here?”

“Ricky are you okay? This is the cafeteria. Anyways who were you talking about?”

“Right! The cafeteria.. who was I talking about you asked, I was talking about uh my um...cat!” Ricky said nervously. 

“When did you get a cat?” Nini asked. 

“A long time ago she uh ran away and came back but now she’s gone again and I can’t loose her again cause she’s very special to me yeah, I’m super sad about it” 

“Aww ricky, well I can help you look for her after school. What’s her name?”

“Her name? Uh right her name.... her name is Mittens!” 

** Later after school **

“Ricky are you sure mittens is around here? We’ve been looking for her for an hour now she’s definitely not here” 

“Nini just keep looking okay I already said I can’t loose her again! Gina means so much to me so can we just keep looking” *Shit*

“What? Gina? What are you talking about wait, Mittens isn’t a cat is she Ricky?” Nini said. 

“Nini, I, yeah Mittens isn’t real. I lied. I’m sorry I didn’t want to say that” Ricky said helplessly. 

“Say what? That you made up this whole lie about a damn cat so you can hide the fact that you have feelings for Gina! Are you serious?!” 

“I don’t know what to tell you I-I’m so confused. Nini you’re my first love and part of me will always love you, but ever since Gina came to this school, I’ve felt something really strong, I didn’t act on it but it’s been there and it’s been getting stronger. And I’d be lying to you if I told you that I haven’t been thinking about her for weeks!” 

“Ricky” Nini said as her voice cracked. 

“Nini I don’t want to hurt you, it’s the last thing i would ever want to do, but I want to be honest not only to you but to myself. And the honest truth is that I have feelings for Gina.” 

“I’ve noticed the way you’ve been looking at her lately, I guess I’m not that surprised. Can’t say it hurts any less. Let me make it easy for you, we’re done.” Nini said as she left crying. Ricky couldn’t believe the words that came out of Nini’s mouth, months ago those words scared him. In a way he felt relived, he had finally admitted he had feelings for Gina and now that he did, nothing was holding him back from telling her how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!


	6. I Have Feelings For You Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please read and enjoy! This chapter is really short by the way. Chapter 7 was super long and I couldn’t find a way to break up the chapter without part 7 feeling incomplete. :)

One month Later.

It’s been a month and Rickys feelings for Gina we’re getting stronger everyday. He been debating how he would approach her and confess to her everything he was feeling. Gina provoked every emotion in him, that’s how deep his feelings were for her, she could control everything about him with a look, everything felt more intense just being next to her. The feelings he felt for her consumed him like it was eating him up from the inside. Had he approach her would he even know how to speak, would words even come out? He didn’t care if she rejected him, he didn’t care if she stopped talking to him for good, he had to tell her how he felt no matter the outcome. But then she laughed with him, why him? What the hell was so funny?! He wondered as he stared at them. Once again Ricky’s body moved on his own. “Hey! Get away from her!“ *shit! I shouldn’t have done that*  
“Oh my God EJ are you okay? Ricky? What are you doing?!” Gina said.  
“Dude? What the hell did you do that for?” EJ said.  
“I- I“  
Everyone was watching him all the eyes of the lunchroom were looking at him, but he didn’t care for everyone. But it was the way she was looking at him, his body went numb. She looked so disappointed. He rushed out of the lunchroom. He couldn’t stop replaying the image of the way she was looking at him out of his head.


	7. I Have Feelings For you Pt 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is my favorite chapter! I hope it gives you that rina angst I was envisioning!! I hope you like it. It’s really long so sorry about that. Please leave you’re thoughts down below thank you!!

**Later that same night.**

Ricky went to Gina’s house and knocked on her door.  
“Ricky?” Gina said.  
“No wait please don’t close the door, I just want to explain myself. Can you please come out and talk to me.” Ricky said.  
“You have 5 minutes. Now tell me why did you go all psycho on EJ today?” Gina said.  
“All this time I’ve been trying to figure out why I’ve been so jealous and nervous around you and it’s been eating me up from the inside because I was with Nini and whenever you’re next to me I’m thinking I shouldn’t be feeling this way next to her and then I just think about how you know me like nobody else knows me, how you pick me up when I’m down, and how you’re always there for me. Then I started to realize yeah maybe I do have feelings for her for you Gina, but it’s not just feelings, I’m literally freaking in love with you! I’m so in love with you it hurts Gina!” He shouted. “And yes, I punched EJ because I can’t stand when he’s around you, I hate the way he makes you laugh the way I used too, it makes me sick to my stomach, it hurts me so much that I feel like my blood is boiling. Gina I loved you since you kissed me that night in the car, you remember right?  
“Of course I remember” Gina mummers.  
“I- I didn’t want to realize it because I was so wrapped up in Nini. But Gina since that day, I’ve questioned everything I’ve ever felt, I have feelings for you, and I know, I know you have feelings for me too. And you can ignore me and pretend that I don’t exist but you can’t pretend like you don’t have feelings for me. Nini and I been done for weeks and I shouldn’t have punched EJ I admit that, but please, please just don’t go out with him.  
“Ricky, I can’t believe you, do you realize how selfish you are. I’m not going out with EJ, he’s like a brother. God you’re such an idiot, of course I had feelings for you I was freaking in love with you!”  
“Had? Was?” Ricky said.  
“Do you know how much pain you put me through, this entire time you’ve talked about how much it hurts to see me with someone else, have you even stopped to think what about me? What I’m feeling? Or if I’m hurting?  
“Gina I-“  
“No! Don’t say anything. When I first came to East high I thought, I’m never gonna find somebody I can finally be myself with, someone who understands me and then I met you, I thought finally someone, someone I could share my thoughts with and be the real me.” Her eyes getting watery as she whimpered. “I’ve never had a real friend before I met you, so I couldn’t possibly understand what the hell I was feeling for you. But then I had to move again and it was the saddest thing I’ve been through in a long time because it meant that I wouldn’t see you anymore or the friends I was starting to make here. So I pushed you away hoping that leaving you would be less painful. And when I came back the day of opening night, I thought maybe just maybe I’d be happy again even if it was just for a split second of seeing you. You wanna talk about memories, remember opening night when you decided to quit the play, I brought you back Ricky, me.”  
“I know that Gina”  
“But do you? Because the second we go inside you were back with Nini, while I was left in the shadows watching you sing with her seeing how you looked at her. Yeah I had feelings for you and I didn’t know how to deal with them. But that wasn’t the thing that hurt the most, you were back with her but I didn’t know that getting back with Nini meant that we stop being friends. Ricky you left me and I didn’t even have to move. That hurt like hell! And you, you don’t get to just come back”  
“Gina stop you’re hurting me”  
“Well you hurt me first Ricky!..... you hurt me first. I hate you, I hate you so much.”  
“No you don’t, you said you could never hate me” Ricky said.  
“Yeah but I should, I should hate you”  
It suddenly began to rain, but that didn’t matter. Ricky saw her cry, he once told himself he hated seeing her cry, and that he do anything to never see her cry again, never did he imagined that he be the one or the reason she looked so broken.

**Author's Note:**

> So you reach the end, hopefully you left wanting more, if that’s the case I got a tons of more parts already written.


End file.
